Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds
by Slinkgirl95
Summary: Kowalski finishes his latest creation; the Love Spray 9063. At the same time, Valentine's Day comes around and love is in the air. What mishaps will happen? Please read and review! Chapter 8 up! Idea belongs to 4EverGreen from tv . com
1. The Love Spray 9063

_Kia ora! Slinkgirl95 presents a POM Valentine's Day special named "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". It's a romantic story when Valentine's Day comes to Central Park Zoo. This story is not my idea; the idea was created by 4EverGreen on , who created an episode idea for Penguin Of Madagascar about a Valentine's Day special. He/She has given me permission to write the story. The story is slightly altered though. On with the first chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON. ****I ALSO DO NOT OWN THIS STORY/EPISODE IDEA AND TITLE. IT WAS CREATED BY 4EVERGREEN FROM TV . COM, SO ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIM/HER. ****THE A-1 709 LOVE SERUM REFERENCE IS CREDITED TO JV'S JACK ON FANFICTION . NET.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE LOVE SPRAY 9063**

It was a peaceful night at Central Park Zoo. The moon was out, the stars were twinkling in the sky and all the zoo animals were snoozing away peacefully. Well, almost all the zoo animals were asleep.

Over at the penguin habitat, Kowalski was in his lab. He had a concrete table set out with beakers (full of different chemicals and colours), a tablespoon, a measuring cup, a bowl of fruit and his trusty abacus. Kowalski then waddled over to the table with his clipboard out and placed it down and pulled out a pair of safety goggles and slipped them on tight.

He then picked up a beaker with a blue colour inside and began pouring it into another beaker with red inside. It sizzled with a _SIZZLE_.

"Ah-hah!" he exclaimed.

He then played around with his abacus and began calculating.

"Ah-hah!" he exclaimed again.

He then grabbed a peach out of the fruit bowl and dropped it into the beaker. _SIZZLE!_ it dissolved away! He then grabbed a strawberry and a wildberry and dropped them into the beaker as it dissolved away. He then did the same with a lemon and lime and finally with a passion fruit and kiwi fruit.

After stirring it for a while, he dipped a flipper into the beaker and pulled it out. He then licked his flipper and began examining the taste.

He moaned in disgust. "A little too sour" He then skimmed through his clipboard until he came to what he was looking for. "Ah-hah!" he exclaimed again.

He then pulled out a bag of sugar from underneath the table and placed it on the table. He then grabbed the measuring cup and scooped a cup of the sweet-flavour and dropped it into the beaker. It sizzled away as it dissolved. He then began stirring it for a while until it became a strong pink.

He then pulled his goggles off and placed them on the table. He then pulled out what looked like an eye drop bottle.

"I've been planning to use this for a while", he said.

He then carefully unscrewed the lid and then "One… two…", he dropped two drops of a transparent chemical and then "…three…". _POOF!_ a pink heart-shaped cloud rose from the measuring cup and blew into Kowalski's face.

Suddenly, he began smiling, he began blushing and his heart began racing.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

He then pulled out what looked like a see-through perfume bottle with a picture of a heart on it. He then placed it down and poured his creation into the bottle. He then pulled out what looked like the lid to a perfume bottle (with a spray part) and screwed it on the bottle.

Meanwhile, in the HQ, Skipper, the leader of the penguins was sitting at a concrete table, drinking a cup of coffee with a fish in it, Private, the smallest and youngest penguin was sitting and watching something on the TV and Rico, the craziest penguin was combing the hair on his doll girlfriend as he hummed a tune.

Suddenly, _BOOM!_ The door to Kowalski's lab swung open and Kowalski appeared with the perfume bottle.

"Finished!" he exclaimed happily.

Skipper drank some of his coffee before he placed it down, Private looked away from the TV and Rico stopped combing his doll girlfriend's hair.

"Finished what?" asked Skipper.

"My latest creation!" replied Kowalski.

"A new creation, eh?" said Skipper.

He, along with the other penguins, gathered near Kowalski.

"What's your latest creation?" asked Private happily.

"My latest creation will allow those to feel passion, romance and love", Kowalski said as he held out the bottle. "In this very bottle, it contains the mixture of fruit, sugar and the very chemical to induce bliss and love. I call it 'The Love Spray 9063'"

"A love spray?" asked Skipper with his flippers on his hips.

"Yes, Skipper", replied Kowalski. "Allow me to demonstrate". He then sprayed some of the fragrance out of the bottle and into the air as it flowed around the four penguins.

"Kowalski, is this really-" but then he sniffed the perfume in and his eyes drooped.

Suddenly, Private began smiling and Rico began to feel ill as his stomach rumbled. Kowalski sniffed it in and he sighed dreamily.

"Ah, do you feel the power of love?" he asked.

"Wow, Kowalski, what a magnify-", but then Skipper suddenly snapped out of it and turned to Kowalski. "Okay, why exactly did you make this for anyway?" he asked.

"Well, you do know what day it is tomorrow?" replied Kowalski.

"Uh, maintenance day?" asked Private as he snapped out of it too. However, Rico still felt sick.

"No, not just that", replied Kowalski. "It so happens to be Valentines Day tomorrow!"

Skipper suddenly rolled his eyes. "Valentines Day?"

"The day when people get together and give gifts and share love", said Kowalski. Rico's stomach rumbled harder!

"I know what Valentines Day is!" replied Skipper. "…and besides, we're not celebrating it!"

"Why Skipper?" asked Private.

"Well, think of it this way, men", began Skipper. "We're an elite force. We protect this zoo from danger, so it means we don't have time to deal with sissy love"

Rico's stomach grumbled more harshly.

"…and besides, I don't have time for love, and Private's too young to know everything about love, Rico gets sick over lovey-dovey topics and Kowalski, I already told you that Doris only li-" but then it hit him. "Oh, are you trying to woo Doris now eh?" he said to Kowalski, which made him blush

"Well... uh, I was thinking… maybe" muttered Kowalski as he blushed.

Of course, Kowalski did have a crush on Doris, a dolphin in the zoo, but she only liked him as a friend; she didn't _like him_ like him.

Skipper then waddled up to Kowalski. "Listen Kowalski, all your past lovey-dovey related inventions and creations have backfired; like when you created that love potion and it backfired on the flamingos which caused them to chase after one of the chimps"

Kowalski remembered when he had created a love potion to try and get Phil and Lulu, two chimps together, but it backfired on the flamingos.

"…or when you invented the Luv-U-Lator and we tested it out on Marlene to find her true date, but it turned out to be Fred, who is as dumb as a sack of hammers"

Kowalski then looked back at how he had invented the Luv-U-Lator, an invention that would determine the perfect date for you. However, when they tested it on Marlene, her date turned out to be a dumb squirrel named Fred. However, they broke up, which caused Kowalski to throw it away. He was a bit mad that day.

"…or when you created that love serum named A1-709, and how Private accidentally poured some of it into my smoothie and I fell madly in love with Marlene and tried to… uh…"

Kowalski also looked back at the time he created a love serum he called A1-709 and how Private accidentally poured some of it into a smoothie for Skipper, which caused Skipper to fall madly in love with Marlene and went crazy.

_GRUBMLE! GRUMLE!_ _GRUMBLE!_ they all turned around to Rico whose stomach was rumbling as loud as a car motor!

Kowalski then frowned and looked at the ground. Skipper then lightly patted him on the shoulder. "Now, throw that stuff away before it causes any trouble"

Kowalski looked at his leader with a frown. "If so…"

"That's my boy!" said Skipper.

Kowalski then made his way over to the ladder as he looked back at the team; Skipper went back to his coffee, Private turned back to the TV as it flashed on him and Rico stood there with a grumbling stomach. He then pulled out a paper bag and threw up inside it! Of course, he was lovey-dovey sensitive.

Kowalski then made his way up the ladder, through the hatch and onto the concrete platform. He then dove into the cold water and leapt out and over the black fence and made his way to the nearest trash can he could see. He then made his way up.

He pulled out the perfume bottle and held it out. "So long, my latest creation", he said as he looked away with a flipper covering his eyes. But then he pulled his flipper away and looked at the bottle. "But I thought this time I could create something lovey-dovey related that won't cause chaos".

He then looked back at the penguin habitat and then looked back at the bottle. "Maybe Skipper's right; we don't need time for love yet". He then dropped the bottle into the trash can and then made his way back to the penguin habitat.

_So what did you think? So it looks like Kowalski just made a love spray. What mishaps will happen in the next exciting chapter? Please Read and Review!_


	2. The Victim Of Cupid's Arrow

_Hello, people! This is Slinkgirl95, bringing chapter two of "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". Last time, Kowalski created a love spray, but was ordered to toss it away. Oh, boy. What exciting, weird and crazy stuff will happen in this chapter? Find out today! Hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON. 4EVERGREEN OWNS THIS STORY/EP IDEA.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE VICTIM OF CUPID'S ARROW**

The next morning had already come. The sun shone down, the birds chirped and a warm feeling flowed through the air.

Over at the otter habitat, Marlene the otter was fast asleep in her little cave. Suddenly, the light of the sun shone into her habitat and shone into her face. She twitched a bit in her sleep until she woke up. She then sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out and yawned. She got off her bed, brushed her fur clean and then walked outside into the warm day.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" she exclaimed.

She then dove into the water of her habitat to wake her up more. She did a few spins in the water before she jumped into the air and flipped back into the water. She did a 900 spin in the water as bubbles flowed behind her. She then got out of the water and sat on the grass. Marlene then lied back and watched the clouds move in the sky. She then saw two birds, high in a tree, chirping happily to each other. _Oh, cute,_ she thought to herself. She then saw two rabbits hop out of a nearby bush and hop away together happily. She then heard duck quacks and saw two ducks swimming in the water. They quacked as they snuggled against each other. It seemed like love was flowing everywhere!

Marlene then sat up when it hit her. "Oh, my gosh! I almost forgot it was Valentines Day!"

Suddenly, the light of the sun reflected off an object on top of a nearby trash can. She climbed out of her habitat and made her way over to the trash can and climbed up it. Once on top, she found what it was; it was Kowalski's love spray. She picked it up and held it up so that the sun reflected its rays off it. _Hm, what's this?_ she thought to herself. She then shook the bottle a few times before she noticed the spray part. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching and then headed back to her habitat with the love spray. _I__ wonder what it is,_ she thought again.

She then sprayed some of the fragrance into the air and sniffed it in and was amazed! She could smell peach, strawberry and wildberry. Next, she could smell the mix of lemon and lime. She then sniffed in again and could smell passion fruit and kiwi fruit. However, she did not seem to smell the love. She looked at the bottle and thought, _Oh, it's a perfume bottle; a__ nice perfume bottle. I wonder why anyone would throw this away... _She then shrugged her shoulders and decided to spray some on herself. She sprayed it over her chest, her arms, under her arms, on her legs and some on her tail. She then smelt herself and could slightly feel the love. She sighed dreamily.

_It smells even better on myself!_ she exclaimed.

_GRUMBLE! _she felt her stomach grumbling. _Oh, must have forgotten about breakfast,_ she thought. Alice, a zookeeper who wasn't very fond of her job, walked past Marlene's habitat as she tossed in some fish. Marlene then walked over to the fish and began eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the penguin HQ, Skipper stood in front of his fellow penguins.

"Now men, let's try and get a new record", said Skipper. "Rico; stopwatch!" Rico then spat out a stopwatch and tossed it to Skipper. "Alright, maintenance begins on; three... two... one... go!"

Skipper then clicked the stopwatch and then the penguins set off to work! Rico spat out a whole bunch of cleaning items onto the ground. Private grabbed a cleaning brush from the pile and began cleaning around the walls. Kowalski grabbed a mop and dipped it into a bucket of water and began mopping the floor. Skipper grabbed Rico and used him like a vacuum cleaner. Rico began sucking in objects. After a quick while of cleaning, Skipper pulled out the stopwatch and clicked the button for the timer to stop. "Alright! A new record, men!" he exclaimed.

"What's the new record, sir?" asked Private.

"One minute and two seconds", replied Skipper.

"Great! That's just below one minute and ten seconds!" Kowalski added.

"I must admit you men are getting better at this", said Skipper with his flippers behind his back.

The penguins then began exchanging high-fives, a way of showing they had achieved something.

"What are we doing next, sir?' asked Private curiously.

"Well, since we're not celebrating 'lovey dovey' Valentines Day, might as well finish off that plan we were working on", replied Skipper.

"Oh, you mean the new alarm system?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes", replied Skipper. "...and we need to get started on it soon, so might as well today". He then pulled out a blueprint with a diagram of some sort. "So, I was think because we've had our other alarm system for ages, we should chan-"

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_ The penguins turned around towards the ladder. "I'll go check", sighed Skipper. "Rico, prepare a New York welcome". Rico then nodded and hacked out a bamboo stick in the shape of a sword. Skipper waddled over to the hatch and looked upwards. "Come in!" The fish bowl above moved to the side and Marlene's face appeared. Marlene then climbed down the ladder and stepped onto the floor below. Rico then sighed as he put the bamboo stick back in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Hi guys! What's doin'?" Marlene greeted.

"That's classified", said Skipper.

"We're working on a new ala-" but then Private was cut off by Skipper, who covered his mouth with his flipper.

"Oh well, that's cool", said Marlene before she pulled out a rose from behind her back and held it out in front of Skipper. "Happy Valentines Day!" Skipper rolled his eyes. "What?" asked Marlene.

"Marlene, please. Don't bring you're lovey-dovey Valentines Day-ness to us", he said. "We don't have time for it", said Skipper

"Uh... what?" asked Marlene as she dropped her arm.

"We're an elite force and that means we don't have time for love right now", replied Skipper. "We need to get work done, we need to make sure this zoo keeps safe, we need to keep our HQ clean..."

Skipper went on and on as Marlene rolled her eyes. "Okay, but what does being an elite force stop you guys from finding or looking for love?"

Skipper sighed in annoyance. "Great! Now we have you come here, ruin our time with your lovey-dovey, mushy, Valenti-" but then he sniffed the air. He sniffed again. "Hey, w-what's that smell?" he said. He then turned around to Rico. "Rico, have you left your fish out again?" he asked him. Rico shook his head. Marlene sighed. Skipper then placed a flipper in front of Marlene. "Wait; it's not fish... it smells like... peach and strawberry and wildberry". He then sniffed around Marlene again. "...and now it smells like a mixture of lemon and lime"

The penguins then exchanged looks.

"Oh, that smell... well, it could be my-" but then Marlene was cut off when Skipper butted in.

"...and now I can smell passion fruit and kiwi fruit... and, and, and..." he then turned around to Marlene and sniffed the scent in again. Suddenly, it was that very feeling that hit him. He looked into Marlene's eyes and then his flippers became weak and dropped, his heart picked up the pace, his eyes drooped and a dreamy smile spread across his face. "...and love", he said dreamily before he said, "Oh, Marlene, Did I ever tell you how pretty you look?"

"Well uh... wait, what?" said Marlene. "...you okay?"

"I'm never okay when I think about you, Marlene", replied Skipper dreamily. "I can never keep focused whenever I'm around you"

Marlene cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Skipper didn't reply. Instead, he came a little closer to Marlene. Kowalski covered Private's eyes and Rico's stomach began growling. Marlene felt herself getting crept out by what Skipper was saying; did he mean it? Or was he trying to make her leave?

"Whenever I look into your eyes", said Skipper suddenly. "...it just seems so hypnotizing; I just can't take my eyes off you"

The penguins gasped, even Marlene had a weirder look on her face!

"Uh, w-what do you mean?" said Marlene as she backed away from Skipper, who began approaching her slowly.

"It seems like you've put me under a spell", said Skipper dreamily.

Marlene felt herself getting even more crept out! Suddenly, she bumped into the wall and pressed herself against it as Skipper finally approached her. Skipper then placed a flipper on the wall and placed the other flipper on his hip.

"So, you doing anything today?" he asked with a flirty look and shook his brows up and down.

"Uh, not that I can think of", replied Marlene.

"Then why don't we spend the day together?" asked Skipper.

"And why?" replied Marlene.

"Well, it is Valentines Day today, isn't it", said Skipper.

_GASP! _the penguins could not believe what they just heard! Their leader didn't want to celebrate Valentines Day, but he does now?

"Well, okay... I guess", replied Marlene.

Skipper sniffed in again and sighed dreamily. "Perfect! Then let's go!"

"Oh... okay", said Marlene as she stepped towards the ladder.

"Ladies first", he said as he held a flipper out. Marlene made her way upwards. Before Skipper could follow after her, he heard Kowalski speak up.

"Skipper, where are you going? What about the new alarm system?"

Skipper looked at his team and then up ahead and then back at his team. "I'm sure you boys can work that out. I'm sure you don't need me around for that", then he left. The penguins looked at each other.

"Skipper just left", said Private. "What happened?"

"According to what I believe, Skipper's been 'hypnotized'", said Kowalski.

Rico didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out a paper bag and threw up inside it. Poor Rico.

"'Hypnotized'?" asked Private. "What do you mean, Kowalski?"

"Didn't you see that", replied Kowalski. "...all that eye contact, him saying 'hypnotized', 'under a spell'"

"Oh... that 'hypnotized'", replied Private. "But what do we do? Without Skipper, we won't be able to focus on this new alarm system!"

"We'll have to snap him out of his trance", replied Kowalski. "...so we'll all have to split up and try different ways to snap him out of it!"

"Alright!" said Private. "I agree!"

After throwing up, Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, then let's do this!" said Kowalski.

The penguins then began exchanging high-fives.

_Oh, boy. Looks like Skipper's been hit by Cupid's Arrow. Now he's fallen for Marlene. And the penguins think Skipper's been hypnotized. Has he? What exciting things await us in the next chapter? Please Read and Review!_


	3. Date With Destiny

_Sup people. Slinkgirl95 brings the next romantic chapter of "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". Last time, Skipper was hit by Cupid's Arrow and wants to spend the day with Marlene. What will happen in today's chapter? Read and find out!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON. 4EVERGREEN OWNS THIS STORY/EP IDEA.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DATE WITH DESTINY**

Skipper and Marlene stood before each other on the concrete platform in the penguin habitat. Marlene then realized she still had the rose in her hand and pulled it out and presented it to Skipper.

"Um... I almost forgot," she said. "well... I don't think you'll like it."

Skipper looked down at the flower and smiled. "Why wouldn't I like such a thing?" He then accepted it and sniffed it. "It smells good, just like you"

Marlene felt herself blush. "Thanks."

"No, no. Thank you." replied Skipper sweetly.

"So, what were you thinking of doing today?" asked Marlene.

Skipper stood there with a flipper under his beak, thinking it over in his head. Behind him, Kowalski, Private and Rico's heads slowly poked out through the hatch (with the fish bowl on top of Kowalski's head) and they began listening.

"I know what we're gonna do today," said Skipper. "So let's get going!"

Marlene shrugged her shoulders and then the two walked off, dived into the water and then left the penguin habitat.

Kowalski turned to the penguins. "Okay, we'll try our different ways to snap Skipper out of his trance," he began. "And then we can begin our work on the alarm system."

* * *

The first place they went to was the cafeteria, one of the main places to go to during a date. Skipper sneaked inside and began stealing some food for him and Marlene. He came out with a handful of fish, bread and sweets. Him and Marlene then sat down at a bench under a nice big shady tree and began eating away at the food. Marlene nibbled away at a chocolate and Skipper swallowed down a fish. Marlene then bit into a piece of bread and Skipper placed a fish between some bread and chewed into it. Marlene then picked up one end of a fish and put the end into her mouth. Skipper found the head to a fish and placed it inside his beak. However, it turned out that the end and the head was connected to the same fish and Skipper and Marlene continued eating it until their heads turned and their beak and muzzle almost met! How cute!

Suddenly, Kowalski popped up between them with his flippers together. "Skipper, you have to come back to the HQ!" he began dramatically. "We can't work on this new alarm system without you!"

Skipper gave him a weird look and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Kowalski, can't you see you're interfering."

"Interfering?" wondered Kowalski. "Listen, you have to come and help us with this alarm system!"

Skipper sighed and then pushed Kowalski off the bench and looked down at him. "Listen, Kowalski; I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm on a date," Skipper whispered. "So why don't you just go back to the HQ and finish it." Then he turned back to Marlene.

Kowalski then waddled off to a nearby bush when Private and Rico popped out from behind it.

"Did it work?" asked Private.

"Failed," replied Kowalski.

"Then we're moving onto Plan B!" exclaimed Private.

* * *

Later that day, Skipper and Marlene were in Alice's office, watching a movie on the TV. It appeared to be a horror film as a frightened-looking woman was running away from something. It then showed what the woman was running away from; an ugly-looking monster. It breathed harshly as drool flew behind it. The woman then ran down a deserted-looking hallway and then spotted a door. She ran to it, swung the door open and hid behind it and found it was a closet. The monster continued it's way down the hall before the camera showed the frightened woman again as she breathed harshly.

A bowl of popcorn was set in front of the two. Marlene, shivering, grabbed one piece of popcorn at a time as she was scared. However, Skipper didn't feel scared; instead, he kept his cool smile and watched the movie as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. He then noticed Marlene shaking and then decided to pull the old trick off; he yawned as he stretched his flippers out and then wrapped a flipper around Marlene's shoulder and pulled her a little closer. Marlene couldn't help but feel more comfortable. How cute!

Back on the TV, the woman's breathing slowed down. She then turned the knob on the door slowly and then pulled it open. Suddenly, _RAW! _The monster appeared before her as she screamed! Marlene then screamed as well! She then wrapped her arms around Skipper, frightened by the monster! Skipper then looked down at Marlene and smiled. He then returned the hug as he wrapped his flippers around her and pulled her in.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Private popped up in front of them! "Skipper, please come back to the HQ! We need you to help us with the alarm system!" he pleaded with his British accent.

Skipper and Marlene turned to him once they heard his voice. Marlene then pulled away from Skipper, looking embarassed. "Private, please leave us!" said Skipper. "And don't interfere during our movie!" Private then turned around to the TV when the monster appeared with a _RAW! _"AHHH!" Private screamed as he ran out of the room, frightened like a little baby. Skipper and Marlene then looked at each other and then turned back to the TV and then Skipper wrapped his flipper around Marlene again.

* * *

The last place they stopped off at was the Zoo-Venir shop. They then ran up to the door that was closed. Skipper then jumped up, grabbed the handle and swung it open. He then landed back down on the ground. "Ladies, first," he said politely as he held a flipper out.

Marlene then stepped inside as Skipper waddled after her. Inside, Skipper and Marlene played with toy airplanes, played dress-up with hilirious costumes and even played with some of the plush toys. As they played and had fun, Rico (who had somehow come in) was sitting up in a shelf with a plastic baseball bat out. He watched as Skipper and Marlene had fun but then he felt his stomach rumbling. He wasn't sure if it was his mushy sensitivity or if he was hungry for lunch. He continued watching them and then he noticed Skipper hug Marlene and then he felt something crawling up his throat! He then pulled out a paper bag just in time and threw up inside it! Skipper and Marlene then turned around but Rico was gone! They turned back to each other and then continued with their fun.

Outside the Zoo-Venir shop, Rico ran up to the penguins, who were standing next to a trash can. Rico went on to explain what happened inside the Zoo-Venir shop through a series of grunts and gestures.

"What do we do now, Kowalski?" asked Private.

"I guess we'll have to come up with a solution back at the HQ," answered Kowalski.

* * *

The sun was setting over the city buildings like a candle on a bookshelf. It shone magical ruby-red colours all over the sky. Skipper and Marlene were somewhere in a nearby tree watching the sunset, Skipper's flipper over Marlene's shoulder.

"Isn't it magical?" said Marlene.

"It's beautiful," said Skipper. "Just like you."

Marlene turned to him. "Well... uh, what?"

"It looks as beautiful as your eyes, Marlene," replied Skipper as he stared into Marlene's eyes. "just so shiny and magical... and hypnotizing"

Marlene couldn't believe what she was actually hearing! Skipper had never said anything so nice like that to her before! She felt herself blushing. "Y-you mean it?" she said.

"Yep," replied Skipper as he continued to look into her eyes, which seemed to be hypnotizing him. "I could never ask for a more magnificent day... not without you."

Marlene blushed more. "Well, uh... it's getting late don't you think?"

Skipper looked away from her eyes to the distant sunset. "True that. Well, I wouldn't mind escorting you home."

Marlene looked at him. She then nodded her head and then the two climbed out of the tree and began walking towards Marlene's habitat. Skipper waddled beside her as he smiled dreamily at Marlene. Marlene couldn't help but look back at Skipper. Suddenly, they appeared before Marlene's habitat. Skipper held his flipper out as Marlene passed him, not before she turned to him. "Thank you for a great day, Skipper." she said. "Maybe... we should do this again some day." When that very sound came out of her mouth and passed through Skipper's ear canals, His eyes suddenly drooped and a dreamy smile spread across his face. And then he bent down, took Marlene's paw and kissed it gently. "I'd love that." Marlene blushed. "Okay... well, goodnight." said Marlene and then she walked into her habitat and waved a paw back at him.

For a minute, Skipper stood there with his dreamy smile and drooped eyes. Suddenly, he leapt into the air with a big "Yes!" and then he skipped around in circles on the ground like a happy little girl who had been given a pet pony before he skipped over to a lamp post and began swinging around it with excitement. He then let go and then skipped happily away to the penguin habitat with a big smile on his face. Boy, this penguin sure was love struck!

_Wow! Looks like Skipper's in love as ever! And spending the day with Marlene is just the thing to make him even more happier! Well, what did you people think of the chapter? I know the beginning might have seemed a little crappy. I've fixed some mistakes in the story now. Remember to leave your feedback! Please Read and Review!_


	4. Leader In Love

_Slinkgirl95 is back with chapter four of "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". Last time, Skipper and Marlene spent Valentines Day together and Skipper's in love as ever. Find out what will happen in today's chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LEADER IN LOVE**

The sun had set and the full moon was rising over the city buildings, its luminous light shining over the zoo. Skipper continued skipping around as he approached the penguin habitat. He sighed dreamily and then noticed the full moon behind two clouds that were separating from each other. He couldn't help but feel so warm on such a cold night. He sighed dreamily again. _Too bad Marlene couldn't see this,_ he thought. _She'd love to see this._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the penguin HQ, Private was sitting in front of the TV, its lights flashing over his body. Rico was over at the fridge, looking for something as he shoved dishes and bottles out of the way. Kowalski was over at a concrete table with his abacus and clipboard out. Suddenly, Skipper hopped down through the hatch with a big smile.

"Men, I'm in love!" he exclaimed happily.

Private turned away from the TV, Rico pulled out a soda bottle and popped it open before he turned away from the fridge and Kowalski looked up from his clipboard.

"Skipper, you're back!" exclaimed Private. "Where have you been?"

"Glad you asked. I just spent the whole day with Marlene!" said Skipper. "And you should know that, as you interrupted."

Private slightly frowned and so did the other penguins.

"Well, how do you feel?" asked Kowalski, still thinking Skipper was 'hypnotized' (or was he?)

"How do I feel? I feel great!" said Skipper. "I've never felt so good before, not like this. I feel so jiggly and warm inside."

The penguins gathered closer to Skipper. Rico popped the top of his soda bottle and gulped some of it down.

"Well, what did you do today, sir?" said Private as he put on a smirk.

"Well, we had a good feed on the food from the cafeteria... until Kowalski came along," said Skipper as he looked at Kowalski. Kowalski just looked away. "And then we went and watched a movie in Alice's office... but then Private came along," he then looked at Private. "And we went to the Zoo-Venir shop and played with the toys..." Rico felt thankful he wasn't seen at the Zoo-Venir shop as he had managed to get out.

"And we managed to watch the sunset, with its beautiful colours," Skipper went on. "Reminded me of the flames of love."

Rico didn't quite like the sound of that. He then took another gulp of his soda.

"Flames of love?" said Kowalski.

"And I escorted her home," continued Skipper. "Didn't want anything bad happen to her."

Rico felt his stomach rumble. He didn't like the sound of where this was going. He then took another gulp of his soda.

"And she said that she'd like to do it again someday and she waved to me," said Skipper. "And I could swear I saw her blush and smile and giggle around me."

Rico felt his stomach rumbling harder. Kowalski and Private turned to Rico.

"And why did I ever think Valentines Day was such a dumb holiday?" Skipper said.

_GASP!_ The penguins gasped with disbelief! Skipper thought it was a dumb holiday... but now he doesn't?

"But you know, men," said Skipper before his eyes drooped and he smiled. "I think it could be... love."

Suddenly, Rico, who was drinking his soda, immediately spat it out, all over Skipper's face! Oh boy! Rico then coughed as if some soda had gone down the wrong hole! Private patted Rico's back to help him while Kowalski turned to Skipper, waiting for his reaction. "Kowalski, fetch me a towel," ordered Skipper. Kowalski then went off to go grab a towel while Skipper just sighed dreamily, remembering over and over in his head about the day; from the cafeteria to the movie to the Zoo-Venir shop to the sunset...

Private slowly patted Rico's back as Rico coughed slowly. Kowalski then came back with a towel and handed it to Skipper. Skipper began wiping his face.

"Skipper, I do believe that this morning something happened between you and Marlene," started Kowalski.

"Yeah, I fell in love," replied Skipper dreamily.

"Er... no. I mean, I think you've been... hypnotized by her," said Kowalski.

Skipper had a dumbfounded look on his face but then, he smiled and his eyes drooped.

"Yes, I've been hypnotized by her..." said Skipper. "By her beauty and eyes."

_GASP!_ The penguins gasped again! Was it true or were they taking it literally?

"She's got my heart, boys. And now I'm gonna get hers." said Skipper.

"Um, Skipper, before you do," said Kowalski. "Remember we have to work on that new alarm system."

"New alarm system?" replied Skipper. "I thought I told you boys to finish it."

"But, sir, we can't finish it without you!" piped Private with his British accent.

Skipper just sighed and looked at his team, who had frowns. "Listen men; I've found love, so I can't be around for this. I need to find a way to win Marlene's heart, so we'll have to work on it some other time." he said. "And I hope there's nothing wrong with me being in love... is there?" the penguins looked at each other and then at Skipper. "That's what I thought," said Skipper before he waddled over to the fridge.

The penguins looked at each other again.

"There's something not right about Skipper," started Private.

"He's been hypnotized," added Kowalski.

"Uh-huh," agreed Rico.

"He always thought Valentines Day was a dumb holiday," said Private.

"And him finding love... is very rare," said Kowalski.

* * *

That night, the penguins were fast asleep; Kowalski had his flippers over his chest, Private had his head under his pillow and Rico had his beak open with drool down the side and a leg sticking out. Skipper however lay there with his eyes open. He thought about how the day went. He smiled dreamily again before he closed his eyes and dozed off.

_Suddenly, a dream appeared before him. There was a meadow with beautiful flowers, graceful trees, a bright blue sky and a sun shone over the horizon. In the meadow, Skipper was running with his flippers in the air and a smile from ear-to-ear was on his face. Flowers flowed behind him as he ran. In the distance, a black figure was running towards him. The light of the sun shone behind the figure and it turned out to be Marlene with a smile on her face. She waved her arms in the air as well as flowers flowed behind her too. The two then collided with each other and rolled down the side of a hill on the meadow as they laughed and giggled and flowers flew into the air. They then stopped rolling and were close to a flowing river. Skipper was now on top of Marlene with his flippers around her shoulders and he wore his cool smile. "Say it'll be like this forever," said Marlene as she looked into Skipper's sapphire blue eyes. "Okay, it'll be like this, forever," he said seductively as the sun shone behind him and made his face light up. "Oh, Skipper," said Marlene. "Oh, Marlene," said Skipper. And then the two began puckering._

Skipper was actually hugging his pillow and kissing it! He sure was in love!

_Did you like it? Find it romantic? Skipper's twice in love as ever. I wonder what will happen next time in "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". Til then, please read and review! _


	5. The Concepts Of Love

_Alrighty! Chapter five of "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds" is up! Last time, Skipper explained about his date with Marlene and is madly in love with her. What will happen today? Read and find out!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE CONCEPTS OF LOVE**

The next morning had come. The sun was as shiny as ever and a cold chill filled the air. In the HQ, Skipper was lying in his bunk. His eyes slowly opened and then he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around the HQ. The other penguins were already up; Kowalski was at his usual concrete table with his abacus out, tinkering around with it. Rico sat across him with a plate of fish out for breakfast. Private was busy watching cartoons on the TV. Skipper then stretched his flippers out and yawned before he got out of his bunk.

"Mornin' men," he said.

Kowalski turned away from his abacus, Rico turned away from his breakfast (with a fish sticking out of his beak) and Private turned his attention from the TV towards Skipper.

"Mornin', Skipper." greeted Private with his British accent.

"Morning, sir," Kowalski also greeted with a slight nervous tone.

Rico tried saying something through his mouthful of fish before he went back to eating.

Skipper smiled and then waddled over to the fridge as he hummed a tune. He opened it up and began scanning with his eyes. He then spotted a red box sitting in the middle of the fridge. "Rico, you still planning on eating these chocolates?" he asked. Rico just shrugged his shoulders. Kowalski then picked up a cup (with coffee inside and a fish sticking out) that was sitting beside his abacus and waddled over to Skipper.

"I made you coffee, sir," he said.

"Why thank you, soldier," said Skipper as Kowalski handed him the cup. Skipper stirred the coffee with his fish and then took a sip.

"Sir, I have some options for today," said Kowalski.

"Options, for what?" asked Skipper before he took another sip of his coffee. "For winning Marlene's heart?"

"What? No." replied Kowalski. "I'm meaning options for today. I suggest we work on the new alarm system since you weren't here yesterday to finish it."

"Finish the alarm system?" replied Skipper before he took another sip from his coffee. "Sorry, Kowalski. I've got to be somewhere today."

"Somewhere?" asked Kowalski. "And that would be?"

"With Marlene," finished Skipper.

"Again?" asked Private.

"I really want to see her again today." Skipper said finished off the rest of his coffee.

"But what about the alarm system?" asked Private. "You wanted it finished by next week."

Even Rico looked up from his fish and shook his head in agreement.

"Sorry men, but I can't work on it," said Skipper. He then pulled the box of chocolates out of the fridge and then waddled over to the ladder. "We'll have to work on it some other time." And then he climbed up the ladder and left through the hatch.

The penguins looked at each other like as if they didn't like where this was going.

"I'm guessing he's still _hypnotized_?" asked Private.

"Yes, indeed." replied Kowalski.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the otter habitat, Marlene was lying on her bed, asleep. Suddenly, _knock, knock! _Marlene's eyes then opened. She sat up and then turned towards the entrance to her little cave. She got up and then stretched her arms out and yawned. As she made her way towards the entrance, she noticed the little spray bottle she had found the day before lying on the ground. She picked it up and then shrugged her shoulders before she sprayed some of the fragrance on herself. She then sniffed it in and could smell the fruit scent of the spray. She then stepped out of the little cave and looked around but there was no one around.

"Huh?" she thought.

"Morning, sunshine." a voice said behind her.

She turned around and suddenly "Ahh! Skipper! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry 'bout that," replied Skipper with a sly smile, his flippers behind his back. He sniffed the air in and could smell the fragrance of the spray Marlene wore. His eyes drooped and he sighed dreamily.

"Phew, you almost gave me a heart attack there," Marlene sighed with a paw on her chest. "Okay, so what are you doing here then?"

"I just wanted to pop by and say thank you for a great date yesterday," said Skipper.

"Uhhh, a date?" replied Marlene. "That was just a day together." She then let out a nervous chuckle.

"C'mon, you gotta admit it was a date," replied Skipper. "Well anyways, I just wanted to give you a little something."

"A little... something?" asked Marlene.

"Yes," said Skipper. He then pulled his flippers out from behind his back. In one flipper was a red box of chocolates (from the HQ) and in the other was a bouquet of beautiful red roses. He then kneeled down as if he was proposing and held the box and bouquet up. "For you, my sunshine."

Marlene looked down at the box and bouquet before she smiled. "Are... are those for me?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Skipper as he looked into Marlene's eyes which were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Oh, oh my..." Marlene stammered. "That's... that's so sweet! Why... why thank you!"

She then grabbed hold of the bouquet and box of chocolates. She sniffed the roses and then looked down at Skipper, who was smiling sweetly at her. "Thank you." said Marlene again.

"You're welcome, my sunshine," said Skipper before he stood up and then wrapped a flipper around Marlene's shoulder. "Now why don't we spend another glorious day together?"

Marlene looked away as if something wasn't quite right.

"Um... I don't know," she said as she continued to look away from Skipper.

"C'mon. You know you wanna." Skipper said before he twirled Marlene around and dipped her down. The two were now looking into each other's eyes. Marlene could feel herself blushing. "So what do you say?"

"Uh... I really have alot of stuff to do today..." stammered Marlene as she blushed.

"Like what _stuff_?" asked Skipper as his face came a little closer. "Maybe I could help with that _stuff_."

"Uh... like, like," Marlene was blushing like crazy. She wasn't sure where this was going.

"C'mon." Skipper said again and then he shook his eyebrows up and down. Marlene blushed harder before she nodded her head. "Thatta girl," said Skipper and then brought her back up gently.

"So what were you planning on doing anyway?" asked Marlene.

"Well, first we can head off to the cafeteria; get us some breakfast, eh?" Skipper suggested as he shook his eyebrows up and down. "And then maybe we could go watch the dolphin show today."

"A dolphin show? Today?" replied Marlene. "That does sound rather interesting."

"Well then, why don't we go then?" asked Skipper as he wrapped his flipper around Marlene's shoulder again.

Marlene looked at him. Skipper gave her a sly smile and then he made a wavy look with his eyebrows. She knew she couldn't resist his charm. "Okay, why not." she finally said. "I mean after all, you've been really nice lately." Skipper smiled dreamily at her. "May I ask what made you become this way anyway?" Marlene asked.

"Well, I don't quite know." Skipper replied with drooped eyes. "I guess that I never knew how cute you look before. I've never felt this way before. And boy yesterday, you really... stole my heart."

Oh, no. Did he just tell her? Marlene felt herself blush again.

"Come on, then. Why don't we get on with the day then?" said Skipper. Marlene just shrugged her shoulders. "Then let's get going!" said Skipper happily.

The two then walked off, Skipper's flipper still around Marlene's shoulder. Marlene still felt the feeling that something wasn't quite right. But what was it? Why was she feeling it?

_Just when you thought things couldn't get anymore romantic lol. I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter of "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". Don't forget to review!_


	6. Love Comes In Many Ways

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while; I've had a bit of a writer's block and it's been the Term 2 holidays here XD. Anyways, the next chapter to "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds" is up! Last time in this amazing fanfic... blah blah blah! Let's get to the fanfic already! Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**LOVE COMES IN MANY WAYS**

The full moon was shining as bright as ever and the stars twinkled magically in the sky. Clouds were passing by in the sky to let the full moon's light shine down on the zoo grounds. Skipper was skipping joyfully again towards the penguin habitat as he memorized about the glorious day he had spent with Marlene... again. As he skipped, he picked the petals off of a red rose he had picked out of a garden. The petals flowed behind him gracefully and dropped to the ground in his path like magical pixie dust. Skipper had finally approached the penguin habitat and tossed the flower aside and then dove into the water of the habitat.

* * *

In the HQ, Kowalski and Private were sitting at a concrete table. Rico stood before the table, holding out two sharp knives. On the table were at least four fishes, sitting on a wooden board. Rico then threw the fish into the air and then cut each of them into several pieces with his knives. The pieces then came flying back down onto the board. One end of a fish landed on Rico's head as he smiled crazily with his tongue sticking out one side.

"Yum yum!" exclaimed Rico as he stabbed the knives into the wooden board.

Kowalski and Private then clapped for their psycho friend's clever fish-cutting skills. Rico bowed with a smile and then sat down to enjoy the meal. However, before they could eat, they heard a voice. "Evening, men." The voice greeted. The penguins turned away from the fish on the table towards the hatch and found Skipper standing there as happy as ever, a grin spread across his face. He then waddled up to the table and sat down to join in the meal.

"Evening, Skipper." Private greeted before he ate a piece of fish.

"What's with the big smile?" asked Kowalski, possibly knowing what the answer would be.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Skipper before he picked up a piece of fish and ate it. "I spent the whole day with Marlene... again!"

"Yes, we understand that, sir," replied Kowalski.

"Well, what did you do with her today?" asked Private.

"Today, I brought her a bouquet and box of chocolates, which she loved," began Skipper. "Then we went and had some of the food from the cafeteria... and then we went and saw a dolphin show."

"A dolphin show?" asked Kowalski suddenly. "With... D-Doris? How come I never knew?"

"Yes... and she sure does know how to perform," replied Skipper. "I think you would have loved it."

Kowalski felt himself blush. Of course he would have loved to have gone to see the girl of his dreams performing amazing tricks before his very eyes. But that wasn't the time for thinking about that but think about Skipper's love-struck behavior.

"And once again, I noticed Marlene smiling and giggling around me," added Skipper. "And she looks so cute when she does."

Rico almost choked on a piece of fish when he heard those words.

"You sure do seem really happy around her," said Kowalski. "I mean, ever since yesterday-"

"Happy? I'm not just happy; I'm love-struck!" exclaimed Skipper happily. "I've been hit by Cupid's arrow! I'm smitten! I'm head-over-heels for Marlene!" He then got up and began spinning and dancing around happily like a little girl on her fifth birthday, something like Private would do. The penguins got up and huddled together as they watched Skipper dancing around. Rico didn't like the look of what Skipper was doing and was beginning to feel sick. After a while, Skipper stopped dancing around and turned to his team.

"But you know, men," he began with a slight frown. "I feel as if something isn't right between me and Marlene..."

The penguins then exchanged looks.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Kowalski.

"I... I don't think she feels the same way as I feel about her." The penguins looked at each other again and then back at Skipper. "What do I have to do to win her heart? What is the very solution to win..." but then he froze before a wide grin from ear-to-ear spread across his face and his eyes drooped. "I think I know what to do..."

"And that would be-" but then Kowalski's eyes grew big once he noticed the sly grin on Skipper's face and the look in his sapphire-blue eyes. And then the very thought hit him. "Wait; you're not thinking?"

"Indeed I am," replied Skipper.

"But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then I think it could be..." he said before he took a step back, along with the other penguins.

"Yes, I am thinking about it," replied Skipper. "And tonight, I'm gonna win her heart; no matter what it takes." He then stepped backwards towards the hatch, still keeping his sly grin and drooped eyes. "Men, I have a mission to do... and I'm not coming back 'til she's all mine." And then he climbed the ladder and was gone.

The penguins looked at each other again with worried expressions. Their leader sure was head-over-heels.

"Kowalski, what was Skipper meaning?" asked Private.

Kowalski's eyes went big again. "Uh... um, it's nothing really." He chuckled nervously but then he looked back at the hatch with a worried expression.

"I don't think I like Skipper now," said Private in a worried tone. "He doesn't seem like himself."

"Yes, him finding love is very rare..." added Kowalski. "I mean, ever since he broke up with Kitka... he hasn't found love."

Of course, Skipper had fallen in love with a falcon named Kitka, who had broken a wing. Skipper insisted she stay at the zoo to recover and the two fell in love. However, she had swallowed Fred the Squirrel, which put an end to the relationship.

"And if he stays in love, he might not want to finish this new alarm system," replied Private. "I'm beginning to get the feeling he doesn't want to be around us anymore. He just wants to be around Marlene..."

Kowalski noticed Private's frown and then placed a flipper on the young penguin's shoulder. Private looked up at his tall friend, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go back to normal sooner or later." Kowalski said but then he frowned slightly. "But maybe Skipper has found love..."

Suddenly, they heard an upchucking noise and found Rico in a corner in the room, throwing up into a paper bag. The two penguins then rushed over to Rico.

* * *

Elsewhere in the zoo, Marlene was over at the dolphin enclosure, talking to none other than Doris the Dolphin. The two had rarely spoken to each other but it seemed like a fine night to talk to each other.

"So, what brings you to my habitat?" asked Doris with a smile.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance," replied Marlene with a grin. "You're really getting good."

"Thanks," replied Doris. "So, what else did you come here for?"

"Well um... don't tell anyone else but," said Marlene as she blushed. "You see, I kinda have this little issue, but it's no big deal..."

"Is it about Skipper?" asked Doris with a slight cheeky smile.

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, I saw you two together, watching me performing. I also saw you two yesterday together, like when you had breakfast and when you went to Alice's office and when you visited the zoo-venir shop."

"Okay, okay..." said Marlene as she continued blushing. She then heard Doris giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing," replied Doris. "It's just, you two look so cute together."

"R-really?" said Marlene. "Anyway, he's been acting really nice and friendly to me; this morning, he even brought me a bouquet and a box of chocolates... and if I didn't know any better, I think he's been really _flirty_." And then she covered her red-coloured face with her paws.

"Flirty?" asked Doris. "Well, maybe he must really-"

"No! Don't tell me!" Marlene suddenly interrupted as she pulled her paws away from her face. "Sorry, I just want to know for myself."

"That's okay," replied Doris. "Well, speaking of which, I think I might have the same issue."

"Same issue?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah." Doris blushed. "You know K-Kowalski?"

"Kowalski? Uh... sure," replied Marlene. "He's a really smart guy, eh?"

"Y-yeah," replied Doris. "Well, I think he might really-"

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_ the two animals turned towards the zoo's clock tower and noticed how late it was.

"Wow, time flies by fast," said Marlene and then chuckled. "Well, I think I should get back to my habitat now."

"Yeah sure, I was getting pretty tired anyway," replied Doris.

"Well, I'll see you around then," said Marlene and then waved good-bye before she left. Doris waved back to her and then dove into the water in her habitat to get some rest.

* * *

As Marlene walked back to her habitat through the cold night, she memorized about the past day (Valentines Day) and the present day. Skipper had been really nice and friendly... but flirty? Marlene wasn't sure how to explain it; it was like as if Skipper had come from a paranoid-commando penguin to a friendly-flirty penguin? It wasn't much of a big deal, right?

Suddenly, Marlene appeared right before her habitat. _Maybe a good night sleep will do the trick,_ she thought.

_A/N: Well, that's all for today, folks! I had alot of fun writing this chapter :) . What was Skipper possibly thinking about? And what was Doris thinking about Kowalski? And what mishaps will Marlene find herself in? Why am I asking you guys all these questions? They will all be answered in the next exciting chapter of "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds". 'Til then, please read and review!_


	7. Smitten Skipper's Seductive Solution

_A/N: Finally updated! I know it's been ages since I updated and I really wanted this chapter to sound good so that's why it took so long. Last time in "Looking For Love In All The Wrong Ponds", Skipper came up with an idea of how to win Marlene's heart and Marlene spoke to Doris about Skipper's sudden change of heart towards her. What could Skipper's plan possibly be? What will happen? Find out today!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

SMITTEN SKIPPER'S SEDUCTIVE SOLUTION

Marlene climbed over the fence that surrounded her habitat and dove into the cold water. She climbed out and stepped onto the surrounding land and headed for her cave home. However, before she could, the corner of her eye caught a shiny glimpse. She turned around to see the reflection of the full moon in the water. She looked up from the reflection to the sky to see the full moon shining hypnotically in the starry sky. She kept staring at it as a smile appeared on her face. The more she stared at it, the bigger her smile grew.

_Oh, if only Skipper could have seen this,_ she thought gracefully, not taking her eyes off the moon. _He would have loved this. Well, I think Kowalski would definitely want to see this. He'd probably have his telescope out and stargaze._

She chuckled at that last remark in her mind. Suddenly, a shooting star passed by in the sky.

_A shooting star! S_he exclaimed in her mind.

Suddenly, music could be heard. She looked around her, scanning for the source of where the music was coming from. It wasn't coming from the penguin habitat. She turned her eyes towards the lemur habitat but strangely, the music wasn't coming from their habitat like it would normally be. She then turned around to hear the music was coming from her cave home.

_What's music doing playing this late?_ She thought.

She stood up, listening to the music. It sounded jazzy. She then began following the sound of the music as if she had been hypnotized by it.

She stepped into her cave home but once she did, her heart immediately skipped a beat and her eyes widened to horror! Something wasn't quite right. In fact, something was really wrong! Inside her home, there were lit candles everywhere that lit up the entire room and casted luminous shadows. Next, there were rose petals scattered everywhere; on the floor and even on her bed. And in the middle of the room was her stereo, playing lovely jazz music.

Her eye twitched as her arms hung by her side in disgust! What the heck was going on? Who had done this? Where was the person responsible for this?

Suddenly, she sniffed the air. She sniffed it again. Something smelt fruity... and suspicious. First, it smelt like peach and strawberry and wildberry. Next, it was a mixture of lemon and lime. And then it was passion fruit and kiwi fruit. She sniffed again and immediately, she knew that smell.

"Hello, Marlene." A voice said in a seductive tone.

Marlene's body completely froze as she felt chills crawl up her spine. She slowly turned around and then a figure stepped out of the shadows of the room and into the light. It was Skipper. He placed a flipper against the wall, placed the other flipper on his hip, pressed hard against the wall and smiled seductively at Marlene.

"Sk-Skipper?" Marlene said in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I thought tonight would be the night," replied Skipper seductively.

"The night for what?" asked Marlene.

"The night we get together,"

"G-get together?"

"Yes. You and me, together... forever,"

"Uh... I don't think so. Not tonight," replied Marlene. "It's been a _really_ long day and I'm really tired." And then she let out a rather fake yawn and stretched her arms out.

"Marlene, you speak too much," replied Skipper. "Let's just get to it."

And then, he began approaching her slowly, causing the shocked otter to back away from the love-struck penguin.

"Okay, whatever has gotten into you, I think you should get it solved right now," said Marlene, still backing away from Skipper.

"Get what solved?" asked Skipper, still following after her.

"You acting this way!"

"What? I thought you'd want this,"

"No I wouldn't!"

"You know, Marlene. You look pretty nervous right about now,"

"Me? Nervous? You're crazy!"

"Crazy about you." said Skipper.

Suddenly, Marlene tripped over and fell backwards onto her rose-covered bed. She then pressed herself against the bed as if she'd somehow fall right through it and get away from all this. Suddenly, Skipper slowly crawled onto the bed and then sat on top of Marlene. He then smiled and looked down at her hungrily.

"So why don't we do this?" he whispered seductively.

Marlene's eyes widened. "Skipper, get off of me!" she squealed.

"C'mon, I know you want this more than anything in the world," replied Skipper hungrily.

"But we're going too fast," said Marlene. "And besides we've only been like this for two days!"

"But I want this, I can't stay away from this no more," insisted Skipper.

"But why now?" squealed Marlene.

Skipper sighed as he sat up a bit but still looked down at her hungrily. "Marlene, I have something to tell you."

"T-tell me?" asked Marlene as scarlet brightened up on her face.

"Marlene, yesterday I couldn't help but find how beautiful and attractive you were," began Skipper. "Your eyes are so beautiful and hypnotic, your waist and hips are so slick and slim, your voice and giggle is like music to my ears and the blush that appears on your face is like red roses."

"R-really?"

"I want you, Marlene. I need you, Marlene. I want you in my life forever. I don't want to leave you," Skipper carried on. "You've got my heart, Marlene. And now I want your heart too."

Marlene went deep red as her paws got a grip on the sheet of the bed.

"What is it you're trying to say?" Marlene dared to ask, possibly knowing what the answer would be as her face heated up.

"Marlene," replied Skipper before his grin went wider and his eyes drooped. "I love you."

It was those three words that suddenly made Marlene come straight to the answer! The dates, the chocolates, the flowers, the fun, the sunset etc. Doris was right! Skipper did love her! But how? And why now?

Suddenly, Skipper leaned his face in and whispered seductively, "And tonight, I'm gonna make you all mine, babe."

He then wrapped his flippers around Marlene's waist and pressed his feathery chest against her furry chest. He then closed his eyes and puckered as he leaned forward. This was it; he was going to give her the kiss she had never expected. Her heart began to throb and it sounded as if it echoed throughout the entire room, even louder than the jazz on the stereo.

Marlene's eyes widened as her grip on the sheet tightened. What was she suppose to do? Her heart was telling her to lean forward to receive the kiss but her mind was telling her to resist. What was the best decision? Who was the right one to listen to?

Skipper's face was coming closer to Marlene's. Her face brightened up as her heart continued to throb. Time was running out.

_What is the right thing to do? _Marlene asked herself. _What should I do? There isn't anything I can do. He's got me._

But then her thoughts were cut off once Skipper's beak pressed against her lips and a kiss was formed! Marlene's eyes widened but then they drooped once that passionate feeling entered her mouth and flowed all around her body. It felt as if her entire body heated up with passion and basically melted through Skipper's flippers. Skipper pressed harder against Marlene's lips for a more passionate kiss so she pressed back. Her arms then lifted up and wrapped around Skipper as the two kissed passionately.

And then the sound of the jazz playing on the stereo echoed throughout the entire room. It then seemed as if the candles lights had gotten brighter as it lit up the entire room and the shadows of the two animals on the bed cast across the floor.

And so for the whole night, they kissed and made out as the light of the full moon shined over the zoo and around Marlene's habitat and the stars twinkled their light. It seemed as if everything was just right... or wrong?

_A/N: Well that's all for today, people! I know it seems a little short but this chapter was just about Skipper seducing Marlene. I also had a fun time writing this chapter. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, please don't forget to review!_


	8. The Aftermath Of The Seduction

_A/N: OMG I haven't updated for so freakin long; I'm such a lazy bum! I've just been really busy with other fanfics and such. Last time in our romantic fanfic, Skipper seduced Marlene with his flirty moves and such. And he finally told her he loved her. And now I hope you all enjoy this next exciting chapter! _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON. IDEA BELONGS TO 4EVERGREEN**

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE AFTERMATH OF THE SEDUCTION

The next morning had already arrived with a flash of sunlight and clear sky. It had only seemed like a few hours ago that Skipper and Marlene had made out. In Marlene's cave home, the candles had already gone out as the wax melted on the sides. The scattered flower petals were almost dead and the smell of fruit had passed by. Over on the bed, the two animals were fast asleep, not a single sound came from either of them. However, something looked romantic but rather wrong. On the bed, Marlene was sleeping right on top of Skipper whose flippers were wrapped around her waist! The two were so practically close!

Marlene's eyes began to slowly open as the sunlight seemed to be shining in. Her vision was blurred as she lightly groaned. She blinked a few times until her vision became clear. As she looked down, she noticed her true lover below her, his flippers around her. She couldn't help but smile and feel so warm against him as she rubbed her head against his feathery chest warmly. Next thing, Skipper's eyes began to open from the warmth of his true love. His eyes fully opened once he saw Marlene rubbing his chest.

"Good morning, sunshine," he greeted warmly.

Marlene noticed Skipper was now awake, staring at her. She smiled and greeted back with, "Good morning to you too."

"How was last night?" asked Skipper, his eyes drooping.

"Last night was maybe the greatest night of my life," replied Marlene, brushing her hands down his chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Skipper as his body heated up from Marlene's presence. "I told you you'd enjoy it."

Marlene giggled sweetly. "You sure do know how to make every girl's dream come true."

"Well, I couldn't ask for a better girl," replied Skipper, his beak turning into a grin.

"And I couldn't ask for a better man," said Marlene, leaning her face in closer.

The two smiled at each other warmly. Skipper had done it; his ultimate seduction plan had worked. She had fallen in love with him. She had been hit by the very same arrow of Cupid's Skipper had been hit by. She felt she had never felt this way before. Marlene closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Skipper's beak, kissing him. Skipper groaned in delight as he kissed back. After a while, Marlene pulled away and sighed dreamily.

"You know, I can't believe I never noticed how handsome you were before," she said, running a finger down his beak gently.

"And I can't believe I never noticed how cute you were," replied Skipper.

Marlene smiled as she slowly got off of Skipper and stepped onto the ground. She spotted the bottle of spray she had discovered recently lying on the ground. She picked it up and grinned as she sprayed some on herself, making her moan from the smell and feel of it. She stepped up to Skipper who sat himself up, looking at her. Already, he could smell the smell of strawberry and wildberry, mixed with lemon and lime and finally passion fruit and kiwifruit. His eyes drooped and a sly grin spread across his face as he sighed dreamily.

"So, how about we go visit the penguins, huh?" asked Marlene.

"Sure thing," replied Skipper.

* * *

Everything seemed unusually quiet in the penguin HQ that morning. The penguins were gathered around the table, looking down hopelessly without their leader. Normally, he would be pacing back and forth, drinking his morning cup of fish coffee or preparing missions for the day. Nope, it didn't happen that morning. The penguins felt as if they had just lost a father…

"It doesn't seem right without Skipper," started Private sadly.

"Agreed," replied Kowalski.

Rico grunted in agreement.

"He didn't even come back last night," piped Private. "What do you think he could have done to Marlene?"

Kowalski's eyes widened from the sentence, beginning to image Skipper seducing Marlene with his seductive tricks up his sleeve… if he had a sleeve. It was an awful thought as he could literally see Skipper sitting on top of Marlene with dim candles lit everywhere, casting shadows across them. He groaned in disgust at the thought. If he told Rico about the thought, he'd possibly puke out everything in his gut and would need to make it to the bathroom.

"Well?" asked Private eagerly.

"If I'm correct, Skipper would have done something bad to Marlene," answered Kowalski, still imaging the awful thought of the seductive Skipper. "And I don't think you'll want to know."

Private sighed. "Skipper really wanted to work on that alarm system; he had wanted to work on it since about a month ago," he said.

Rico nodded in agreement. The penguins were never so used to having no leader around. It wasn't the first time Skipper hadn't been around with them. It reminded them about the time when they thought Skipper 'died' of an infection, due to a broken flipper. They had become so sad about it until he came back… but as a 'zombie'. Another time, he had developed "anchormanesia", due to an accident with a TV van which caused him to believe he was a news anchorman when they had to get the plans when "the big one" was coming. However, it turned out he faked it; it was all a test. It was even worse than when he was going out with Kitka; they didn't like the fact that he was in love with a falcon. However, this seemed worse.

But then their thoughts were cut off when something popped in through the hatch. The penguins turned towards the hatch entrance to see Skipper and Marlene standing there. Skipper had Marlene close to his side with his flipper wrapped around her shoulder while she cuddled against his chest warmly.

"Morning, team," greeted Skipper.

"Oh, morning, sir," replied Kowalski. "And Marlene."

"Morning," greeted Private.

Rico grunted a "morning."

"Guys, you're not gonna believe what happened last night!" started Marlene with a smile on her face.

"Judging by the happy expression on your faces, I believe you two got together, am I correct?" asked Kowalski.

"Did you two kiss?" asked Private.

"Actually, we did more than that," began Marlene. "We-"

"Uh, we really wouldn't want to know right now!" exclaimed Kowalski, suddenly covering Private's ear canals and slightly looking over at Rico, knowing he'd throw up his breakfast if she mentioned one thing from last night. Poor Private didn't need to know one word. "As I said before, I believe you two got together, am I correct?"

"Of course!" exclaimed. "We're more than that. We are now officially mates!"

Mates? What?

"Mates?" asked Kowalski and Private in unison. Rico grunted a "wha-?"

"Men, for the past few years I've been leading you around on missions and adventures, I'd just like to say you've been a great team," started Skipper. The penguins couldn't help but slightly smile at that remark but where was he going? "But now that Marlene and I are together, I'm afraid my leader days are… over."

The penguins' eyes widened and their beaks dropped. Not lead them anymore? Together with Marlene?

"But you can't, Skipper!" piped Private.

"Yes, we're a team," agreed Kowalski.

Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"Can't you all see that I've found love in this fine gal?" replied Skipper, making Marlene giggle dreamily.

"But, Skipper. We never got to work on the alarm system and you really wanted to work on it!" said Private.

"I thought I asked you guys if you could finish it," replied Skipper.

"Well, that's kind of when we need you around for it," said Kowalski.

"Well, you're the genius so you should be able to figure it out," replied Skipper, looking at him firmly. Kowalski just sighed.

"Anyways, don't you three think Skipper and I make a great couple?" asked Marlene brightly.

The penguins had to take their time to see the two together. They exchanged looks to each other and then looked at the love duo. Kowalski shrugged his shoulders, Private nodded his head and Rico grunted, "I dunno." Skipper smiled at his team before dipping Marlene down in his strong flippers. "Well, we have a date to go on. What do you say, dollface?"

"Another date?" Kowalski suddenly asked. "For the third time?"

"Well, we are officially dating now," answered Skipper. "And is there a problem with that?"

"Well um… no," answered Kowalski, not wanting to disappoint his leader.

"Well, you do make a good couple," said Private.

"Thank you, Private," replied Skipper. "Anyways, what do you say about that date, dollface?"

Marlene giggled sweetly, now staring into his dark-sapphire blue eyes deeply, becoming lost in them.

"I say so, elite commando," replied Marlene, running a finger on his beak. "Or should I say; love commando?"

Skipper smiled and then spun her upwards and then the two made their way out through the hatch, ready for another glorious day together, leaving the penguins behind. No leader with them now. No elite commando with them. Just no Skipper with them.

"I can't believe he's leaving us for Marlene," started Private with a frown.

"Neither can I," replied Kowalski.

Rico grunted and nodded his head in agreement. How could their leader have just left them like that? And how could he have fallen head-over-heels for Marlene?

"Skipper hasn't been the regular commando Skipper for the past few days now," frowned Private. "I don't like him anymore."

Rico hacked up a photo of Skipper, posing in a military stance. He grunted in agreement. He was so used to seeing an elite commando Skipper than the now love-struck Skipper. It just wasn't him anymore.

"Who'll slap me when I do something bad?" asked Private.

"Who'll ask me for options?" added Kowalski.

Rico pulled out the orange speak and spell and typed in "weapons and items." He pressed a button, making the device say it aloud in a robotic voice.

"That's right! Who'll ask Rico to regurgitate weapons and items?" asked Private.

Kowalski sighed sadly as he looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Maybe Skipper has found love." He said sadly.

"Maybe he has found love. Maybe we shouldn't be ashamed of him," added Private. "I mean, Rico's in love with a doll. We're not ashamed of that."

Rico was now cuddling his doll, stroking her hair with his beak before looking over at the two, staring at the sight. He stopped and hid the doll behind his back and nodded, slightly blushing.

"Maybe we should be proud of Skipper for finding love," suggested Private.

Kowalski and Rico thought it over carefully before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, I guess we should get started on that alarm system," suggested Kowalski. "With no Skipper around."

So then they set off to go work on the alarm system… alone. But were they able to without their leader around to tell them what and what not to do? Would they ever get their elite commando leader back?

_A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I know, kinda short but I was struggling with this one. Oh boy, it looks like Marlene is now in love with Skipper! What will ever happen in the next chapter? And what is causing all this love sickness? Find out next time!_


End file.
